


Strawberry

by sabinelagrande



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F, Fruit, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-04
Updated: 2006-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River likes to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry

A drop of moisture rolls down the pocked red surface.

"I don't know how to thank you," Kaylee breathes, beside herself.

She licks the skin. It doesn't have a taste, but she loves the way it feels on her tongue. She pulls back and slides her teeth into it, savoring the feeling of the soft flesh that comes away.

It's a big one, with plenty to enjoy. By the second bite, it's almost too big to fit into her mouth. She bites into it again with almost obscene glee.

Her intrepid tongue darts into the void in the center, playing with the fuzzy flesh in the delicate core. A single drop of red juice slides down her chin.

River shivers. "It's thanks enough."


End file.
